1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for discrete gravity-flowable objects, for example, spherically-shaped candies. Many toy caricatures and figurines are known for use as dolls and dispensers of various types, or a combination of both ornamental dispensers and ornamental toys. When such toy figurines are used as dispensers, various means are employed to enclose materials stored within the bodies or other portions of the toy figurines. In some cases, toy figurines have been used to store and dispense candy portions, as in gum machines and in toy figurines in the forms of dolls and characters.
The construction of various loading and closure devices to enable storage and dispensing of candy portions presents challenges in terms of designing low-cost, easily operable, effective devices which can be easily activated by children and adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Candy dispensers having an open and closed position for the dispensing mechanism and utilizing a figurine and, in some cases, having a simulated sound-producing capability are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,035; 5,385,267; 6,129,608; 6,267,639; and 6,299,015.